gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pater Sin
'''Pater Sin '''was an active Chaos psyker and a chieftain within the Infardi. Sin, a massively built and heavily tattoed man of enormous charisma, acted both as a leadership figure amongst the Ershul and also as a freelance psyker for the Chaos armies under Urlock Gaur. He possessed massive metal augmented teeth. He was one of a number of Paters, similar psyker/leader figures. Hagia & The Infardi On Hagia, Sin was the principal leader of the sacreligously self-named 'Infardi', a host devoted in their own chaotic ways to Saint Sabbat. During the battle for the Doctrinopolis, Sin removed all of the Beati worshipping consecrated items and idols from the citadel and placed a huge psychic manifestation within, designed to both destroy the ancient shrine and also act as a beacon to an approaching fleet of Chaos. Having set this, his men captured Colm Corbec and young Tanith trooper Yael during the street fighting. Sin had them imprisoned and beaten, and told Corbec that the two were very much alike in their faiths. Having knocked Corbec unconcius, he tortured Yael on a wood saw bench, rending him the nine holy wounds, killing him in the process. Before they could do the same to Corbec, the Tanith Colonel alerted them to the sound of an Imperial armour charge, forcing Sin and his men to retreat. Sin disappeared after ordering his men to take Corbec to a secure location. The Citadel trap was triggered by the arrival of a detachment of Brevian Centennials, resulting in a catastrophic warp fire that killed the entire brigade, including Major Szabo, and attracted the Chaos fleet. Sin retreated into orbit following the success of the psy-weapon during the Tanith defense of the Shrinehold, and escaped Imperial efforts to track him down. (Honour Guard, 2002) The Nine & Herodor The Task & Entrance Sin, along with a pair of child sized Psyker runts, were tasked by Ennok Ennokenti to use a psychic pawn to infiltrate Imperial lines and kill the reincarnated Saint Sabbat, along with the rest of the Nine. Using the guise of an ailing pilgrim ship, Troubadour, a force of Chaos worshippers including Sin infiltrated the Imperial Navy vessel Navarre, using his psychic abilities to turn Navy armsmen against each other in the process. Having survived the attempts made to jettison the mass conveyance made by the Navarre, Sin possessed Captain Wysmark and used him to fire at and destroy it's ally, the Solstice. Despite managing to kill the warp touched Wysmark, and attempts to contact the rest of the fleet, the crew and the Navarre itself were wiped out by retribution salvoes from the Omnia Vicit. Sin, having survived along with his runts in an escape pod from the Navarre, made planet fall and began the mission into the Civitas Beati. (Sabbat Martyr, 2005) Civitas Beati & Finding the Pawn Having made their way into the Civitas despite the massive ongoing battle, Sin used a combination of both truth veiling himself and his runts as a pilgrim father and two children, and also rendering themselves invisible. They encountered a squad of Imperial troops early on, and the psykers comined abilities were used to once again manipulate the guardsmen into turning their guns on each other. He soothed his runts, often traumatised by their efforts, crooning that they were 'almost there'. Using a warp veil, Sin stealthed past a Tanith section led by Varl, and Sin almost dropped the cover when he recognised the men as being those who denied him victory on Hagia. After leading them to a quiet spot, Sin coaxed the runts into finding a pawn on whom to imprint the task. After a search, they find and attempt to turn Major Rawne, however he is overwhelmed by his men as he attempts to leave them and the psykers release their hold on him. Despite their weakened state, Sin makes his runts persist and they find the perfect pawn for the task. After a pause, they imprint him. (Sabbat Martyr, 2005) Death & Succes of the Pawn Having retreated away from the Tanith lines with his now exhausted runts, Sin takes up shelter in a market place, having completed his own assignment. However, having failed to maintain his psy-cloak, his peppermint scent is detected by Corbec, who takes his team into the market and discovers the two runts. Although Sin and his psykers successfuly kill three of the Tanith troops, Corbec and Mkvenner fight Sin, the latter knocked out by him. The two runts are gunned down, and in a desperate hand to hand fight, Corbec concusses Sin by smacking a tube charge into his temple, before then throwing the grenade into Sin's mouth. Sin is killed by the blast, suffering revenge at the hands of his former prisoner. Despite the death of Sin and his psykers, the pawn they imprinted continues his mission to kill the Beati, and only a message from the warp touched Soric alerts Gaunt to the pawn's identity: Lijah Cuu. Cuu ambushes the Tanith Honour Guard for the injured Beati, wounding Daur, Gaunt, Dorden and Derin before killing Corbec as he and Gaunt attempt a desperate ploy to flush Cuu out. Cuu is killed, along with the psychic hold upon him, by Hlaine Larkin before he can murder Gaunt. (Sabbat Martyr, 2005) Trivia *Main antagonist of Honour Guard and secondary antagonist of Sabbat Martyr, despiting having more apperances in the latter. *Sin's two runts are never named. *First occasion on which a Chaos character has made more than one appearance in the series. *Has the distinction of being indirectly responsible for the death of Colm Corbec after Corbec had killed him. Category:Psykers Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Pages that need help